honouredsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
General
Honoured Society has a few basic parts: these things are experienced by every player and affect every player in either a positive or negative way. Health Health is a vital part of the game. If you lose too much health, you will become weak and eventually die. There are many ways to ensure that you stay healthy and many things that can make you weaker. Sleeping is a vital part of everyday life for humans and so this is put into Honoured Society. Sleeping in an apartment you own or a hotel is good for your health as you are getting a good rest and are possibly recovering from any illness or injuries you have sustained. Sleeping on the street, however, is bad for your health, as you lie there on the cold, hard floor in an uncomfortable position. There's no way can you recover from an injury while facing the brutal nights of Honoured Society with little more than a doorway for shelter (if you're even that lucky). Other players can also decrease your health by attacking you in a direct or indirect way. For example, another player could punch you on the street and leave you there as you struggle for several minutes trying to recover. This will slightly decrease your health, but a few nights in a comfy bed will probably recover the health you have lost. More violent direct attacks, like''' Grievous Bodily Harm''' (often abbreviated to GBH), will leave you in a hospital bed for a couple of hours. There are also ways that somebody can harm you as a side effect of something else. For example, a mugging may leave you on the floor in pain after somebody has stolen some of your money, or a criminal successfully resisting arrest from a pursuing police officer may punch them to escape, leaving the officer in a worse condition than before. The hospital is a great place for recovering health. You can pay a couple of hundred bucks, half price with health insurance, for a check-up from a local nurse and if you are in bad shape you can then request surgery, which may cost a thousand bucks or so but is free with health insurance, to recove your lost health. If you are in a very bad state you may require critical surgery which will cost a few thousand, also free with health insurance, this may be needed to keep you alive so if you are in a very bad state you should save up for major surgery from the local hospital. Crime Honoured Society is a game based around crime. Every Career is linked in some way to the criminal underworld and there should be a vast population of gangsters, bikers and mafioso in each city. Each type of gangster has it's own section on the wiki so this section will not go into too much detail about the types of crimes instead it will show the effects of crimes and how they link to each career. Firstly we have the police. Their job is simple and is known globally, they catch the criminals. nce a crime is reported the police go through stages mentioned in the Police section of the wikia to catch the suspect and arrest them. After the police's part in this ends it is over to the lawyers, judges and possibly even supreme court judge. The lawyers fight for the suspect while the judge or supreme court judge sentences not guilty or guilty with a fine and jail time. Once in prison there is a ranking system and things to keep the convict busy until they are released. The other legit careers are linked to crime in another way. Bankers who are dirty enough can offer to launder money for criminals so it looks like they have paid taxes. Also, hospital staff that are dirty enough can steal chemicals for gangsters to use on drug farms or in drug labs. The mayor of the city sets the laws along with possible jail time and fine limits. A judge that sentences guilty can only sentence between these limits which should depend on the seriousness of the crime. Category:Crime Category:Legit Category:Health